1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to improvements relating to fluid operated lifting devices for lifting heavier weights, and more particularly concerns a locking mechanism in such lifting devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid operated lifting devices are known sometimes to collapse under load and such a collapse may be attended with serious consequences. Lifting heavier weights amplifies the consequences. Obviously, it is desirable that a lifting device for heavier loads be simple, strong and safe. A lifting device for heavier loads should be portable. A lifting device for heavier loads should provide a locking mechanism to prevent collapse under load. And, a lifting device for heavier loads should provide for remote control means.
Lifting devices and hydraulic lifting devices are known. Means for preventing inadvertent lowering or collapse of a lifting device under load are known. Generally, prior art discloses lifting devices and hydraulic lifting devices having locking mechanisms requiring mechanical, manual release from a position of close proximity to the lifting device. In summary of the known prior art, hydraulic lifting devices with locking mechanisms have been utilized, but little attention has been given to provide for safe remote disengagement of the locking mechanism when the lifting device is being lowered under load.
Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved lifting device for heavier loads which is simple, strong and safe to operate.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide an improved lifting device for heavier loads which has a unique locking mechanism for the prevention of inadvertent collapse under load.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide an improved lifting device for heavier loads which is portable.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide an improved lifting device for heavier loads which can be operated by remote control for operator safety.